FANFIC Don't cry
by Jen Belikov
Summary: Com um marido abusivo, Rose se vê acuada diante as agressões que sofre. Em um dia que todos os limites foram ultrapassados, ela foge para a pequena igreja perto da sua casa, e encontra consolo no jovem padre, Dimitri Belikov. Fazendo nascerem sentimentos que no futuro podem acabar se tornando algo maior que gratidão ou simples pena.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Don't cry .  
**Autora:**Jennifer.  
**Shipper:**Rose e Dimitri.  
**Gênero:** Romance, lemons, drama.  
**Censura: M-18.****  
Sinopse:** Com um marido abusivo, Rose se vê acuada diante as agressões que sofre.  
Em um dia que todos os limites foram ultrapassados, ela foge para a pequena igreja perto da sua casa, e encontra consolo no jovem padre, Dimitri Belikov, fazendo nascer sentimentos que no futuro podem acabar se tornando algo maior que gratidão ou simples pena.

**XxX**

**Capitulo I**

O frio invernal me atingiu quando sai correndo. Ouvi seus gritos zangados atrás de mim, e corri ainda mais rápido quando vi sua sombra aproximando da porta. Meu pé derrapou no gelo quando fiz a curva, olhei para trás e sua figura permanecia em pé na porta gritando.

''Rose!Volte aqui, eu sou o seu marido!''Sua voz ecoou pela rua vazia, e eu nem ao menos me preocupei se os vizinhos ouviriam .

Continuei correndo, até que a pequena igreja em que íamos todos os domingos estava a apenas alguns passos. Entrei nela fechando rapidamente a porta. Lá dentro, algumas velas queimavam no altar, fazendo com que uma pequena luz alaranjada iluminasse o salão.

Devagar, me aproximei do altar e me ajoelhei. Eu precisava me acalmar. Minha respiração saia em arquejos, e meu coração batia acelerado.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, eu só fiquei ali, ajoelhada e com os olhos focados na chama tremulante de uma das velas. De repente comecei a ouvir um som estranho, estrangulado. Com espanto percebi que vinha de mim. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre a boca tentando abafar os soluços descontrolados, mas isso só os fez crescer ainda mais. Meu corpo todo tremia, e lagrimas rolavam por meu rosto.

Pouco a pouco fui caindo em direção ao chão, apertando meus joelhos de encontro ao peito e tentando ajeitar o que sobrava das minhas roupas.

Permaneci assim, olhando para frente, chorando, até que uma mão encostou no meu ombro .

Imediatamente meu corpo todo ficou tenso. Um grito se formou, mas minha garganta estava apertada. Engatinhando me afastei o mais rápido que podia, mas antes de chegar a uma distancia segura sua mão encontrou novamente meus ombros, me fazendo girar de frente para ele.

Então eu gritei. Gritei o mais forte que podia até minha garganta começar a doer. Com os olhos fechados senti sua mão me silenciando. Tentei virar e correr ainda mesmo que de olhos fechados, mas ele me impediu novamente.

Eu não podia com ele, não conseguiria fugir mais uma vez. E isso me apavorou.

O choro veio mais forte quando abri meus olhos. Mas, ao contrario dos frios olhos azuis que eu esperava, me deparei com calorosos olhos castanhos.

**XxX**

****Hey, nessa fic nós temos uma Rose totalmente diferente da do livro, porem, acho que vocês vão gostar.

Ela vai sofrer, mas vai ter nosso querido Dimka pra ajudar.

Se quiser mais, comente!

:*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Eu morava em Baia desde os 15 anos, e levando em consideração que ela não era uma cidade muito grande – estava mais para uma vila, na verdade -, conhecia quase todo mundo. E sem duvidas eu nunca o vira por aqui.

Ele era alto, entre 1,95 e 2,00 cm de altura. Ombros largos. Cabelos castanhos-um tom mais claro do que os meus, que às vezes pareciam quase pretos- que chegavam poucos centímetros abaixo de seu queixo. Era um homem bonito, do tipo que te faz virar a cabeça no meio da rua e bater em um posto, ainda mais sobre a luz das velas, que deixavam sua pele com uma cor diferente e sedutora.

Mas sua beleza não importava agora. A única coisa que me impediu de começar a me debater e tentar correr para longe dele foram os seus olhos, mais especificadamente o que eles transmitiam.

Ha meses que eu vivia em completo estado de tensão, sem relaxar um só segundo. Acabei me acostumando com insultos e olhares zangados ou de desprezo. Mas ele me fazia sentir uma coisa estranha, apenas olhar por alguns segundos em seus olhos, fez meu corpo relaxar.

Percebendo que eu não iria mais gritar, ele retirou sua mão da minha boca, porem, uma delas permaneceu em meus ombros. Ele parecia analisar minhas roupas, envergonhada, tentei arrumar o que sobrava da minha blusa, mas foi trabalho em vão. Ela estava completamente inutilizável: rasgada ao meio e em algumas outras partes.

Sem dizer nada, ele retirou o sobretudo que usava e o passou para mim.

Fiquei o olhando sem fazer nada. Notando que eu não pegaria, ele suspirou.

''Vista isso, por favor'' Sua voz baixa era suave e tinha um leve sotaque russo. Tão diferente do que eu estava acostumada a ouvir.

Peguei o casaco e vesti. Estava quente e tinha um cheiro bom, lembrava a pos - barba. Isso ajudou a acalmar as poucas lagrimas que insistiam ainda em cair afundei mais ainda nele. Ele cobria todo o meu corpo, precisando ser dobradas as mangas. Mas não o fiz, estar completamente coberta me agradava.

Sem dizer nada novamente , me puxou para um dos bancos e nos sentou , ficando de frente para mim.

''Você esta bem?''Sua voz não passava de um sussurro, ele parecia com medo de me assustar.

Pensei um pouco antes de responder, então acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça.

''Quer me contar o que aconteceu?'' Suas mãos seguravam a minha e quando ele viu o pânico passar por meus olhos as apertou delicadamente. Acenei varias vezes que não, novamente com a cabeça. ''Tudo bem, falamos disso depois. ''Eu duvidava que fosse falar qualquer coisa sobre isso, mas não o contrariei. ''Pode me dizer o seu nome?'' Ele me parecia sincero, e imaginei que ele podia fazer apenas com o meu nome.

''Sou... '' Minha voz estava grossa. Limpei a garganta e tentei novamente. ''Sou Rose Ivashkov''

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram em confusão e seu olhar se tornou mais intenso , como se procurasse alguma coisa em meu rosto.

''Isso foi inesperado. ''Ele disse com uma voz estranha. Levantei meu olhar até seu rosto. Dessa vez eu] estava confusa.''Eu não sabia que Adrian tinha uma irmã.''

Tremi com a menção de seu nome. ''E não tem. Adrian não é meu irmão, é meu marido. ''

Sua sobrancelha direita arqueou enquanto ele puxava minha mão esquerda para cima, analisando o anel com uma grande pedra de diamantes em meu dedo.

Ele ficou olhando o anel até que desconfortável, puxei minha mão.

''Desculpe. ''Encolhi os ombros, o deixando saber que não tinha importância.

''Porque você não me fala o seu nome?'' Perguntei tentando tirar o meu casamento da linha de assunto.

Ele sorriu , como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estava fazendo , mas deixou passar.

''Me chamo Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov. ''E assim que ouvi seu nome, foi como se minha cabeça tivesse um estalo , fazendo com que lembranças de uma época mais feliz dominassem minha mente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

''Você é o irmão da Vik!''Falei alto, ignorando a dor que isso causou a minha garganta.

''Você conhece a minha irmã?''

''Sim. Eu já vivi com a família dela, quer dizer, com a sua família, por um tempo. Antes do... '' De repente, meu tom que chegara até a ser um pouco alegre se tornou novamente sombrio.

''Antes do que Rose?''Dimitri sem duvidas não fazia o tipo de homem que deixa assuntos difíceis passar.

Suspirei. ''Antes do casamento. ''Lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos. Eu não queria pensar em meu casamento como sendo um acontecimento ruim, mas nessas condições, era praticamente impossível.

''Entendo, logicamente você passou a morar com o seu marido. Mas a Vik não contou que eu viria?'' Não deixei de perceber que ele disse marido em vez de Adrian, e lembrei que quando eu mencionei o meu casamento , uma leve sombra passou por seus olhos.

''Eu não ando falando com a Vik... Ultimamente. ''Minha voz tremeu um pouco.

Seu olhar se tornou mais intenso

''Acho melhor eu ir... ''Eu não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando, mas antes que pudesse terminar minha frase Dimitri me interrompeu.

''Rose. O que aconteceu com você?'' Seu tom era duro.

Tirei minhas mãos das suas e me levantei. Sem olhá-lo me virei. ''Eu preciso realmente ir embora. '' Sussurrei. Olhando para baixo andei em direção a porta.

''O que aconteceu, Rose?'' Sua voz estava mais perto do que eu o passo .

Ele bufou com a minha falta de resposta. ''Foi Adrian quem fez isso?''Sua pergunta inesperada me fez parar. Eu não podia falar nada.

Sua respiração estava batendo em cima da minha cabeça, e o cheiro do seu pós-barba me rondava. Apertei fortemente os olhos. ''Não '' Sussurrei.

''Então quem Rose? Por favor, me diga o que aconteceu com você. Eu posso te ajudar''Sua voz tinha um tom suplicante, e até mesmo um pouco zangado. Seu sotaque estava mais forte.

''Eu fui assaltada. '' Menti.

Dimitri detectou facilmente minha mentira. ''Rose... '' Sua mão tentou pegar a minha mão, mas rapidamente me afastei dela.

E como horas atrás, eu corri. Sua voz soou alta na igreja enquanto eu me afastava. As lagrimas desceram novamente pelo rosto enquanto eu corria de volta pra casa , chagava a ser irônica a situação:antes eu tentava me afastar o máximo possível dela , com medo.E agora eu ia em sua direção , novamente com medo , mas de que alguém descobrisse o motivo deu nunca poder pensar naquela casa realmente como um lar .


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**.

Quando finalmente cheguei, alguns raios de sol começavam a aparecer no céu. Era manhã de domingo, o que significava que eu tinha de me apressar em arrumar tudo já que Adrian insistia que fossemos a igreja todos os domingos.  
Assim que entrei, fui em direção a sala onde os sinais de seu descontrole eram mais aparentes e comecei a arrumar.

O sol já aparecia completamente quando terminei de arrumar a sala. Quem olhasse para fora podia até imaginar que seria um dia bonito, mas eu já me acostumara o suficiente com o clima para saber que essa demonstração de calor não era nada mais do que isso, e logo o tempo voltaria a nublar. Com o saco de lixo em mãos, fui para a cozinha. A situação la era um pouco melhor: Só alguns copos quebrados. Coloquei o café para fazer e comecei a recolher os cacos do chão. Depois de colocar o saco de lixo num canto e adoçar o café, peguei a xícara que havia separado para Adrian e fui para o quarto.

Como esperado, ele estava deitado de bruços na grande cama que havia no centro do quarto, vestia ainda todas as roupas e o sapato, uma garrafa de vodka estava tombada vazia ao seu lado.

Com um suspiro, fui até ele. Coloquei a xícara com o café em cima do criado mudo e o ajeite. Tirei seus sapatos e peguei a garrafa da cama, a jogando fora no lixo do banheiro.

Depois de escolher minha roupa fui tomar banho.

De frente para o espelho consegui então ver o quão ruim estava meu estado. Meu cabelo parecia um ninho de ratos, mas nada se comparava ao meu rosto

Eu lembrava claramente de quando eu era mais nova, de quando cheguei aqui. Eu era bonita, chamava a atenção dos homens quando passava, e me alegrava com isso. Tinha o corpo que toda mulher deseja ter. Longos e sedosos cabelos. Um rosto bonito de se olhar, com sobrancelhas desenhadas, nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado, lábios carnudos e uma pelo perfeita. Alem daquele brilho no olhar, de garota aventureira e que sabe o que quer. Mas hoje eu era só um reflexo distorcido da antiga Rose.

Uma grande marca vermelha se espalhava por minha bochecha esquerda, e eu podia sentir que por dentro ela estava cortada. Manchas levemente arroxeadas cobriam meu pescoço. Enormes olheiras estavam situadas abaixo dos meus olhos, por conta do choro e da noite não dormida. O olhar por traz deles era opaco, novamente só uma sombra do que já fora.

Sem querer me ver mais me afastei do espelho.

Comecei a tirar a roupa quando notei que ainda estava com o casaco de Dimitri. Pensar nele fez meu coração esquentar. Tirei seu casaco e sem poder me conter o aproximei do meu rosto, aspirando seu aroma. Era tão bom, a mistura do seu próprio cheiro com o pós barba. Chegava a ser indecente.

Surpreendida com essa linha de pensamento, me repreendi. Dimitri era irmão de Vik, e pelo o que me lembro, na época em que morei com elas ele estava estudando, só não consegui lembrar para o que. E alem do mais, um homem como ele devia ter um namorada, só fora gentil comigo porque sentiu pena, afinal, o que ele havia visto quando me encontrou na igreja?Uma mulher fraca e chorando, um pouco machucada.  
Era fácil imaginar que sentiria pena, e quando tentou me ajudar recebe uma mentira ridícula seguida de uma estúpida fuga em troca.

Mas agora já devia estar com a consciência tranquila, pois tentara ajudar e recusou ajuda fora eu. Provavelmente nem se lembrava mais de mim, devia estar com a namorada.

Bufei. E eu aqui sonhando acordada apenas por sentir seu cheiro. Sem duvidas era só carência.

Ouvi barulhos vindos do quarto e presumi que Adrian havia acordado.

Com pressa, joguei o casaco em algum canto do banheiro e terminei de tirar minhas roupas, as jogando no saco de lixo que havia pegado antes na cozinha.

Já tinha se passado quase vinte minutos desde que eu ligara a água do chuveiro, e depois de lavar o cabelo, a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi esfregar meu corpo, só parando quando estava totalmente vermelho e ardendo.

Com um ruído horrível de pele contra o piso, meu corpo caiu no chão se esfregando contra o azulejo. Abraçando meus joelhos, o choro veio novamente, e fiquei assim até que estivesse pronto para começar a fingir, pois assim que saísse do banheiro não poderia me comportar dessa maneira, eu teria que fingir que tudo estava bem e que eu estava feliz na minha vida de recém casada com o homem que amo.


End file.
